Kanda's Perfect Woman Test
by Peppermintcookz
Summary: Kanda is giving some answers about his preferences in this test. Or I give them instead of Kanda. Why don't you make the test the way YOU like it? ;P


**Kanda's perfect woman.**

**(Test)**

**

* * *

**Created by Komui Lee®. [Especially for Kanda]

Important Questions.

* * *

**1. Are you single?**

■ – Yes, I am.

□ – Yes, and I'm currently looking.

□ – No, I have a girlfriend.

□ – No, and I want to be free.

**2. Do you like women?**

■ – Of course, what a stupid question.

□ – Yes, but I'm more of a bisexual.

□ – No, I like men.

□ – I hate women.

**3. Do you like Lenalee?**

□ – Yes, I like her.

■ – Yes, but as a friend.

□ – No, I hate her. (Komui: If you pick that answer, I'll forbid Jerry to make you soba!)

□ – No, I don't like her.

* * *

Real Questions.

Redactor – Lenalee Lee. /sry Kanda -_-/

* * *

**Appearance. **

**1. What is your perfect woman's weight?**

□ – Skinny.

■ – Normal weight. Not too fat, and not a bag of bones.

□ – A few pounds more, maybe.

□ – Overweight.

**2. How tall is she?**

□ – From where should I know?

/Komui: I'm asking the questions here, not you!/

/Lenalee: Don't pay him attention, Kanda./

□ – 5'7 (175 centimeters)

□ – 5'2/5'5 (between 160 and 170 centimeters)

■ – Under 5'2, maybe 5'0 (Around 155/160)

**3.**** What is her hair color? (or you like bald women, Kanda? - Komui) **

□ – Fuck you, Komui! /you deserve it, brother – Lenalee./

□ – Bald, of course. It turns me on. *Komui was here*

■ – Dark. Like black, dark brown, purple, dark blue, dark green…

□ – Light. Golden, light blue, light purple or light brown.

□ – Pink.

□ – Electric blue or green.

□ – White.

■ – Red as fire.

□ – Dirty. /That's not a color, brother. -_- ~ Lenalee/

**4.**** How long is her hair?** /Don't answer if you like bald women./

□ – Very short.

□ – Short, above her shoulders.

□ – Medium.

□ – Medium, under her shoulders.

□ – Long.

■ – Very long, like my own hair's length.

**5. Does she hive BIG eyes?**

■ – Is that even a question?

□ – Yes, I suppose.

□ – No, I suppose.

□ – I don't know.

**6. What color are her eyes? **/4 answers/

□ – She doesn't have eyes. /very funny, brother. -.-/

■ – Green.

□ – White.

□ – Blue.

□ – Red.

■ – Yellow.

■ – Chocolate brown.

□ – With greenish-brown eyes.

□ – Black.

■ – Doesn't matter.

**7. What is her skin color?**

□ –She's fair-skinned.

□ – She's dark.

□ – She's white as snow.

□ – She's with tan.

□ – She's pink.

□ – She's hairy.

■ – I don't really care.

**8. What kind of lips does she**** have?**

■ – Full lips.

□ – Ripe lips.

□ – Small

□ – Normal.

□ – Tight.

□ – Average.

* * *

**Character.**

**9.** **What is/are her hobby/s? **/choose at least 4 answers/

■ – Learning Japanese and things about Japan.

□ – Studying.

□ – Swimming, dancing, some kind of sport.

■ – Fighting.

□ – Swearing.

■ – Hating Moyashi (Allen), Baka Usagi (Lavi) and hateful teacher (Tiedoll).

□ – Drawing, singing.

■ – Eating/making soba or tempura.

□ – Stalking me.

**10.**** What does she do in her free time? **/up to 3 answers/

■ – Making soba, of course!

□ – Cleaning the house, taking care of the children, doing the laundry. [Komui's dream wife.]

□ – Praising me and my katana.

□ – Loving me all night long.

□ – Fondle me and hugging me a lot.

□ – Writing rhymes about our love.

■ – Fighting the Akuma and the Noahs.

□ – Saying me that she loves me.

■ – She likes sleeping.

**11. What type of character is she?** /three answers again ~/

□ – Quiet and peaceful.

■ – Serious and strong.

□ – Funny and romantic, also weak against Akumas.

□ – Loving, carefree and maybe a little bit stupid.

□ – She's like a little child.

■ – She's reliable and really smart.

□ – She's very stupid, but her beauty makes up for everything.

**12. Is she older than you or younger?**

□ – Younger, maybe two-three years.

■ – It depends.

□ – It doesn't matter.

□ – She's older with one or two years.

□ – She's on my age.

**13. What is her job?**

■ – She works as an exorcist or a warrior.

□ – She's a nurse in the Black Order.

□ – She is a housewife.

□ – Just jobless.

□ – She's teacher.

□ – She is a PRINCESS!

**13. Does she have a motto?**/choose one answer/

□ – Yes, I suppose.

□ – Yep, 'Sleep today, fight tomorrow.

■ – Yes, 'Live today, fight tomorrow.'

□ – Nope.

□ – I don't know, dude.

□ – I'm sure she has one.

**14. From 1 to 10 how much does she love you?**

□ – 0, she really hates me.

□ – 1 to 4, she kinda likes me.

□ – 4 to 7, in love with me.

□ – 7 to 10, that girl really loves me.

□ – 10 to 15, she's mad about me.

□ – I thought it was only to ten? . .

■ – I don't know./or 'I'm not sure.'/

□ – I don't give a fuck.

**15. And how much do YOU love her?**

□ – I don't love her at all.

□ – I can't love.

□ – I don't have heart, so I can't have feelings towards her.

□ – I hate her with all my heart.

□ – Wait, I thought I don't have a heart. o_O

□ – She doesn't exist and I don't like things that don't exist.

□ – I don't know.

■ – Other: _I would love her very much if she was real and if she loved me too for who I am._

_

* * *

  
_

**Your relationship.**

**16. Where would you take her on your first date?**** /**two answers**/**

□ – In my room, of course.

□ – Theater or opera.

□ – To watch movie or something.

□ – Romantic picnic.

□ – Café or restaurant.

■ – In a park, or a zoo.

■ – Somewhere beautiful, like Japan.

□ – Nowhere….

**17. She seems to be upset. What would you do if**** she runs away or starts crying?** /2 answers xD/

□ – I'll dry her tears up and say 'Everything is OK'.

□ – … Kill her with my Mugen, so she stops whining.

□ – I will hug her and maybe kiss her.

■ – I would probably watch like an idiot and do nothing.

□ – Hmm, if she tries to run I'll break her legs. . or maybe catch her.

■ – I don't know.

**18. The most perfect woman in the world comes to you and says she loves you. Your reaction will be…**

□ – 'Fuck you, bitch.'

□ – '………..' *collapses*

□ – 'I love you too!'

■ – I don't know what my reaction will be.

□ – I'll walk away and never see her again.

□ – I will watch in horror.

□ – Probably, I'll do something stupid, like trying to hug her, or even kiss her.

**19. You're going to be a father….**/Kanda, just.. answer what you like. - Lenalee/

■ – I don't think so. Babies don't come out from the thin air, you know.

■ – What… the fuck…. did you just said?

■ – *commits seppuku*

□ – I can't have children.

□ – I'm too young to be a father. T-T

■ – *kills Komui*

■ – ……

* * *

**Last question! **

**.......**

**Did you like the test? *.***

□ **Yes. = **_**No.. (edited by Kanda)  
**_

□ **Yes. **_**= NO!! (edited by Kanda again)**_

** Kanda's note:_ I hate the stupid test!_**X___x

* * *

**Well, the black squares are Kanda's answers. I like it that way, but you can answer for yourselves too. =D**

**Don't worry, YAOI Test is coming. *happy***


End file.
